


Made to be used

by Anonymous



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Multi, Pet, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In another time, Pitch was taken in by the Guardians after the Dark Ages as a trophy. They make sure he knows his place.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Made to be used

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on the Rotg kink meme: https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1630951#cmt1630951
> 
> I might have added a few extra lines since I originally wrote it, but I doubt people will mind.
> 
> Jack is not in this fic, because he hasn't been made a Guardian yet.

He can't remember how he came to be here in this room, how he came to be trapped here in these chains, or came to wear the mask covering his head. The mask only has one opening for his mouth, and it is only opened by others if they feel the need to use his mouth. For now, there is a ballgag in its place, easy to be removed if need be by whoever wants it so.  
  
For the most part, it's Tooth. She likes how he can use his tongue to pleasure her. She told him this once, but only once. The rest of the time, she will dig her fingers into his scalp, or simply order him to use his mouth. Sometimes she will ride his cock until she reaches climax and sometimes, she will use a toy to fuck him and watch him squirm.  
  
The chains are special, four of them that are humming with their own kind of magic. They are each attached to the rings in his collar, any movement making the chains and the rings jingle. It isn't much though, as their magic renders him immobile, unless he is told otherwise. So for the most part, he just sits here in this dark room, waiting until someone comes to use him.

He barely remembers what it was like in the beginning. Was he angry at being chained like this? He knows he has scars from struggling against his bindings, but they are old now, to the point of being faded. Now, it is simply easier to sit and wait, only moving when told to by the Guardians, or by any of the Yeti who come by to clean him.  
  
A door opens, and someone enters. The footsteps are heavy, feet clad in boots. North, he thinks, that is the owner of those feet. Bunny is very light on his feet and Tooth and Sandy are always in the air. North though. North and the yeti (who only come by to clean the room) are heavy on their feet.  
  
”Hello Pitch.” North hums, and Pitch feels a heavy, warm hand rest on his head. ”It has been a while since I last saw you.”  
  
Pitch says nothing. He couldn't even if he had wanted to, because of the mask. The large, warm hand moves down to his neck, checking the collar, with North probably examining it. When he is done, he makes a satisfied noise, then tugs lightly in the chains.  
  
”Get up on your feet Pitch, and bend over.”  
  
Pitch obeys with very little hesitation. There used to be a voice in his head, screaming for him to disobey, to defy any orders from North, or anyone else who might visit the room. But it has been so long now, that the voice has been drowned out by silence, among other things.  
  
Pitch has gotten to his feet, and then bends over. He has become practiced at this, so he doesn't fall over. North hums in satisfaction, and takes a moment to reach out and pinch at the flesh on Pitch's ass, causing Pitch to gasp slightly through the mask.  
  
There is a soft 'pop' when North opens a bottle, and Pitch shivers when he feels a cool, oily substance being poured down between his ass-cheeks. North's large fingers follow suit, rubbing the oil into Pitch's flesh, before penetrating him. The fingers are so big, and stretch him out so easily, easily finding any sensitive spots. Pitch whimpers slightly, feeling need building up inside him.  
  
”Good boy.” North rumbles, and then pulls away. But only for a moment, just enough to get himself lubricated, which Pitch remembers from experience. North likes to take his time, and now is no exception as he reaches out and grabs Pitch's hips and pushes into him.  
  
North's cock feels enormous and almost painful to take in, even with Pitch stretched out. Pitch groans, bracing his hands on his knees, his body shuddering with the sensation of North's massive hands resting on his hips, pulling him closer to the massive Russian, until North's cock is completely inside.  
  
North begins to fuck Pitch. He does so slowly at first, in small intense thrusts that presses the head of his cock against something deep inside of Pitch, which makes him moan and whine, and it's only a warning squeeze on his hips that keeps Pitch still.  
  
After all, this is about North's pleasure, and not his. That is how it is with them all.  
  
Pitch is only there to be used and to give pleasure, like the good little pet he is. Bunny has told him that, whenever it's his turn, pinning Pitch to the floor or against the wall and fucking him, always reminding Pitch of his place, reminding him of what he is: The Guardian pet. Made for them to be used as they see fit.  
  
The thrusts get longer and harder, and Pitch's breathes in hitched breaths, the mask muffling it and leaving him light headed. North groans, squeezing Pitch's hips so hard, there are bound to be bruises later, as he fucks him, deep and hard and Pitch is practically sobbing from need. It feels so good, so rough but so good and he is so close and North is so big!  
  
Maybe he will keep going like this, or maybe he will make Pitch lie down on the floor. Or maybe, he will decide to try and fuck Pitch's mouth. As big as North's cock is, Pitch isn't sure if he can take it in, but he would do his best. The thought of it practically makes him drool, even as North pounds into him again and again, the Russian swearing under his breath as he stretches Pitch out with his cock again and again, his bassive fingers digging hard enough into Pitch's flesh to leave bruises. More markings that show Pitch's status as a pet.  
  
Or maybe he will use toys the way Sandy does, Pitch dares to think, maybe he will leave him bound with ropes or chains, the toys being the only source of pleasure, while North watches him writhe with need, letting him cum or leave him mercilessly on the brink...  
  
North comes before Pitch does. He suddenly thrusts hard and deep, and pushing his cock deep into Pitch and flooding his insides with cum. Pitch cries out from the sensation, his inner walls feeling raw from the hard fucking he has just been given, and the feeling of the salty cum filling him and North's cock stretching him out. Only practice and North's hard grip keeps him from falling over, even as North thrusts into him a few more times, and Pitch's own cock twitches under him.   
  
And then North pulls out with a grunt, before he tells Pitch to just sit down again. Pitch collapses to his knees, gasping weakly through the mask, even as he feels North's cum trickling out of his body, while the rest of him burns with an unfulfilled need. Pitch has long since been trained not to tend to his own needs either, no matter how much his body craves it.  
  
North sometimes lets him cum. But not today.  
  
”Good boy.” The Russian says, a shifting noise telling Pitch how he is redressing himself. ”Yeti will come by to clean you.”  
  
And he goes out the way he came in, leaving Pitch on his own in the dark room. And there Pitch will stay, until a yeti will come by to clean him as ordered, or until the next Guardian feels the need to use him the way they please.


End file.
